Patent Literature 1 discloses a device that provides a realistic feeling of an object by transmitting a reaction force from a virtual object to a user in games or virtual reality experiences. For example, this device uses a pressure sensor and a myoelectric sensor to detect a strength with which the user grips the device and how fingers are tightened. This device improves reproducibility of a tactile haptic sense by using correction data indicating individual differences, that is generated from a comparison between an illusionary tactile haptic sense induction function and characteristics of the illusionary tactile haptic sense of each user (see, for example, paragraphs and in specification of Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology of a cellular phone to which a game function that allows a user to swing a cellular phone like a maracas in accordance with a rhythm of a musical piece reproduced by the cellular phone, is added. In this technology, when the user causes the cellular phone to vibrate in a state where power of a vibration motor of the cellular phone is turned off, a counter electromotive force is generated in the vibration motor. A CPU of the cellular phone detects the vibration given by the user by detecting that counter electromotive force (see, for example, paragraphs and in specification of Patent Literature 2).